Right On Time
by Princess Darkcloud
Summary: Collab with The Wandering Swordsman. Who knew that a simple afternoon of White Day shopping could turn into such a hectic mess! Zoro certainly didn't. But hey, all in the name of love, right? Rated T to be safe. SanZo


**Right on Time**

The Thousand Sunny stopped by on a small island. The island was a spring island with a booming city around the Eastern side and the rest was a thick maze of forests. Who cares about the description of the island, let's move on to the plot where the apparently pissed off swordsman was wandering aimlessly throughout the main city.

The rest of his crewmates went in their own direction in hopes to find some enjoyment before the log pose was full. The island, like all other islands, had many different and rare items and souvenirs for the Straw Hat captain to get drawn in by, books by esteemed authors for the archeologist and doctor, a fancy mall for the navigator and a gadget shop for the ship maker and the sniper. This island was a famed shopping district that prided itself in being able to satisfy the needs of any customer, pirate or no.

Usually when the crew stopped on an island the swordsman Zoro would find a bar or some place that sold alcohol. He had passed many a fine establishment where that would have, undoubtedly, pleased him beyond satisfaction. But today was different; today he was searching in a completely different area of the village, surprisingly the cheerful side of town, too. Whether or not it had been an accident that he'd been there in the first place or if he'd actually managed to make it there purposely was questionable, but then again, Zoro's sense of direction could be classified as one of the mysteries of the Grand Line. Moving on.

Zoro walked in and out of kitchen ware stores, bakeries, and sweets shops. The more shops he entered the more frustrated he got. There were only a few hours left and he couldn't find anything! Nothing in the stores he went in caught the slightest of his interest!

He wanted a gift that would surprise the idiot. It had to be a gift with the same worth, an honor to be with him. It had to wow the cook and make him feel like he was the happiest person in the world. So far, as he stormed out empty handed, he'd had no luck. Nami was _generous_ enough to loan him some bellies for this occasion. Plus, after joining in the Valentine's Day plot, she was very interested in their relationship and silently rooted for them. Robin also was cheering for the couple but she did not have the control over money.

Zoro looked down at the ring on his finger and slowed his pace down till he was practically standing still. The flutters in his stomach that would have normally bubbled up into a smile, made Zoro frown. He wanted to give Sanji a gift that would, as sickening as it sounded in his head, make Sanji's heart flutter every time he looked at it, much like the ring did for Zoro.

'_This is hopeless...' _He shoved his hand back in his pocket and continued on his way.

One idea he thought of was making some kind of treat for the cook. It sounded ridiculous to cook something for someone when that someone is the best chef in the word (not to brag about his lover or anything). Then again, he heard rumors that homemade goodies were the best gifts for a man but still he didn't really have confidence in his cooking skills. The cake he'd made for Sanji's birthday had been a disaster, even though making it had been fun.

Zoro scratched the back of his head and glared at the stores ahead of them. If he was not going to have anything in his hands by the end of the day he was going to kill someone. This was an important day and he couldn't afford to miss it. He knew that Sanji knew about this day because the dumb cook was _dancing_ while cooking and _skipping_ when he went to the refrigerator to get something. It was a hilarious sight to see, but all of the excitement would be wiped out from his face if Zoro didn't get something for him on White Day.

Yes today was White Day. It was a day when the lover who got a gift on Valentine's Day gives the significant other a gift back as gratitude. Although Zoro did perform that humiliatingly 'sexy' dance in front of Sanji, the cook did give him the ring. The swordsman stopped at his tracks to stare at the ring, fit snugly on his finger. The downheartedness he'd felt the first time he looked at the ring was gone, and a smile tugged at his lips. It sounded weird, but Sanji was finally his. And in order to keep him he had to get the stupid gift that he still couldn't find yet!

"Halt! Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, you are under arrest!" Zoro mentally rolled his eyes. Why must his name be so long? Zoro paused when he heard a noise of guns clicking. He glanced up and his eyebrow furrowed. Marines. Great. Zoro reached for his swords. Should he fight here or run?

If he fought here then they would call more recruits and eventually the crew would be forced to leave the island. That meant he would leave the island empty handed. Crap. If he ran, that meant the Marines would take a while to call for recruits because-they probably only called for recruits in the desperate times, for example when they were defeated. So Zoro took the better option.

He bolted in the opposite direction, into a small alleyway. The swordsman chuckled as he heard the Marines shout out a yell of surprise, as if they didn't expect the swordsman to run. He wasn't running, he was just leaving for other plans. He zipped past the narrow alley, avoiding the trashcans and the bullets that were shooting past him.

When he got out, he was met with a band of Marines bracing their guns out. He'd gone in a big circle and was back at where he'd first left them. Shit. He dodged the bullets and took of towards the left, and straight into the city's outdoor market place. He looked back to see how much of a lead he had over the marines: about 40 feet.

'_Gotta loose th—' _Zoro's thought was interrupted when a lager than average projectile came whizzing towards him. Zoro, without looking ahead of himself, took a dive towards the ground. Well, that had been his intention.

He dove into a cart filled with fishing gear, right into the hooks. As he pulled away, his clothes were ripped and most of them fell from his body. The man that had been pushing the cart began exclaiming that there was a pervert running about.

'_Shit, this is becoming troublesome.' _He looked down and saw that his shirt was destroyed and his pants were barely existent, and his drawers had seen better days too. Zoro flushed a deep crimson and placed his hands over his crotch just in case the fabric decided to give way. _'Gotta find something...'_

Zoro looked behind him and saw that the number of marines was slowly increasing. He wouldn't have been surprised if there weren't five times the amount by the end of the day. Getting distracted, once again, he collided hard against the hard surface of the cart, causing the whole thing to topple over.

'_A clothing merchant, lucky!'_ he smirked and pulled the black garment that was draped over his head onto his body and slipped his arms through the rather tight sleeves.

The shopkeeper gasped out in surprise and began yelling at Zoro for the mess he made. The swordsman didn't have time to apologize for the Marines were aiming him again. He leapt out from the debris and dashed into another alley with stuff still clinging onto him. He thought he saw lace and pretty frilly stuff but he didn't have time to look down to check.

He took off flying. The breeze between his legs was proof that his pants had fallen off, and it felt as if his underwear would follow behind shortly. Luckily the thing he'd put on was long enough to cover his assets, though still rather short. A shot zipped by, close to his ear and Zoro, instinctively ducked away from it, right into a confectioners stand. He felt the burn of freshly melted chocolate splatter all over his face, neck, arms and legs. He had to ignore the sting if he was to get away from the diminishing number of marines. He was loosing them and he couldn't afford to give up now.

The city, though small, was like a maze. He ran through any alley he spotted and little by little the amount of Marines reduced even more. By the time he passed the downtown street the forth time, the Marines had given up chasing after the man.

Zoro slowed his pace until he came to a stop and took one look behind him. Not a single annoying marine in sight. He felt pleased but a thought shot into his head. The swordsman spun his body toward the sky and groaned. The sun was almost setting and he still had nothing. Should he go back and find something mediocre? All of that running drained him of his energy and he didn't have the power to think. He wanted an alternative but that was the only choice. There was one store he had in mind and decided to go there. He was still oblivious to the fancy accessories and drying chocolate that still covered his body. Zoro involuntarily tugged at the black fabric that was cinched around his waist and continued on, ignoring the stares from the people who passed by.

He had closed his eyes for a minute too long and found himself far away from the outdoor market. Not that it mattered, since everyone would be closing up shop fairly soon.

The swordsman slowly advanced and stared at the scene that unfolded before him. Thick trees with branches covered the sky, making the forest dark yet the air was silent and peaceful; a perfect place for a nap. His eyebrow twitched, this was not the time for that.

Where was that shop!? He knew he took the same route. The end of the day was getting nearer and soon all of the shops would be closed. He needed to get out of this forest fast. He turned left and saw a sliver of light. Zoro huffed; so he was right with this direction.

The light broke open and there before him was a huge lake. The water was crystal blue and shimmering like sapphires. It reminded him of someone's loving eyes and his heart fluttered for a moment. The moment left in a flash and he scowled. This land was as wicked as the other lands he'd ever been to: all of the places he needed to find never stay in their place, especially when he needed them to the most.

He turned to leave when he saw something sitting near the edge of the lake. Curious, he stepped forward and abruptly stopped when the vision became clear. The gorgeous blond hair; eyes blue and far more beautiful than the lake, he knew at once who it was. Zoro backed away which his foot unfortunately landed on a twig.

Sanji stood up from his spot and looked directly in the swordsman's direction. Zoro looked past Sanji and there was the sun, its bottom touching the surface of the ocean. He threw his head down in shame. Zoro put his arms out and approached Sanji but kept a meter distance. "I-I'm...Sanji, I searched all over the town trying to find something to give to you for White Day cause you..." he clasped his left hand gently in his right, "You gave me such a great gift on Valentine's Day." He bowed down, "The Marines found me and most of the time I was running around trying to lose them…I'm sorry that I brought nothing…"

The swordsman was afraid to lift his head. He didn't want to see the look of disappointment on the other's face. He had lost his trust and he knew it would take excruciating months for him to love him again. Perhaps that was a bit of an overstatement. But if he had come out swinging instead of the calm, defeated confession he just spewed, it might have been a reality. His courage and a tiny bit of wonder helped lift his eyes off the ground and to the cook's face.

There wasn't a look of sadness at all. On the cook's face there was actually excitement and…a trace of a blush? "What are you talking about!?" Sanji grinned through his chuckles, "Look at you! You got me a bunch of great stuff, plus..." His grin twisted into a perverted smirk as he slowly approached his 'blushing bride-to-be.' "...that maid outfit looks _really_ good on you...suits you _perfectly._" Haying that Sanji's purred the last bit would be an understatement.

"Huh?" Zoro blurted out and then looked down at himself for the first time. His jaw dropped and a blast of heat erupted on his cheeks. Many different kinds of accessories: from innocent to not. He blushed in scarlet as he pulled out a weird plastic tube thing with a wire wrapped around his arm. The swordsman took one good look at the maid outfit he wore.

Miraculously the outfit was on him and how it stayed was beyond his belief. It was untidy from all the running, the skirt folded up showing his nearly destroyed, and in that scenario rather kinky, underpants and the fluffy lace underneath. The black silk ribbons where it should be tied over his chest were loose and dangled all the way down to his hip. The maid hat barely stayed on Zoro's head and was about to fall when Sanji caught it. The cook chuckled again as he neatly placed it in the soft green hair. He helped Zoro tidy up the maid outfit so it looked appropriate for the occasion. He plucked the lacey garter from one of the folds and kneeled down in front of Zoro. He lifted Zoro's leg gently, and was met with little resistance as he slid it up slowly, kissing and licking his way as he went, getting the occasional taste of chocolate. He secured it on Zoro's thigh and stood up, pulling back, but by only a few inches, to take in the magnificent sight.

"You look amazing, my kinky, little housewife." He smirked and leaned in to lick the chocolate off Zoro's neck and was rewarded with a happy, relieved sigh. "You almost made me have a heart attack, Marimo."

Zoro, blushing like mad, pulled a smile, "Yeah…" He tugged at Sanji's ear, making him pull away before he leaned in to give a kiss on the other's lips, "Happy White Day Cook."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Authors' Note**

I posted this on the actual White Day, but then i noticed some errors and updated it so now it says I submitted it on the 15th instead of the 14th....whoops v.v;

Well, my partner in the perverse can't really say anything here, but I'm gonna say something real quick. This is the first collab The Wandering Swordsman and I (god damn you have a long name! XD) have done together, and it's kind of a continuation from my valentines day fic (Not Too Late is it?) with references from my birthday fic for Sanji (A Day Late, but Just as Good).

So a special thanks to The Wa...can I just call you something like.. Wander-chan or something? Cause it takes so long to type out your whole Pen name you know? XD crap I'm rambling, buh bi! and happy White Day!

-PD and Wander-chan


End file.
